


Cranes, Compliments & Confessions

by fudanshiblood



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, just pure fluff tbh, sorry if it's ooc i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudanshiblood/pseuds/fudanshiblood
Summary: "Beautiful, huh?" He said. Through his actions, Rei can tell he concluded something. With a smile like the sun, Nagisa turned to him, an evident spring in his step."Like you, Rei-chan!" He cheerfully declared.A brilliant red spread across Rei's cheeks.-a really dumb oneshot featuring even dumber boys.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Cranes, Compliments & Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally saved as a draft on my wattpad, cuz my dumbass didn't notice i never published it (i even prepared the cover and everything, rip) 
> 
> just thought i'd publish it here too.

'The lake looks especially serene this time of day, with the cranes going about peacefully in their own businesses, it creates a relaxing landscape, and you could use the distraction.' Was the excuse Rei would prefer, but Nagisa is Nagisa and _he_ prefers it to be said as straightforward (and somewhat forceful) as possible.

So when the short blond boy barged into his home and excitedly pulled Rei away from his studies, to the direction of the park, loudly exclaiming he wanted to see the birds, Rei didn't really expect it to _actually_ ease his nerves.

That's not to imply he didn't enjoy Nagisa's company, it's rather the opposite.

He sighed, glancing at said boy walking beside him. He has an idea of what the unfamiliar but not totally unwelcome feeling inside his chest is. A poet would describe it as _'butterflies in your stomach'_ and Rei has always been poetic. He feels it whenever the sun himself is around him, and he revels in the possibility that he makes the other boy feel like this too. Like the moon and the sun, who follow each other forever, but could never meet. Rei wishes they would. A logical part of him tells him to _shut up. You can't think of him like_ that.

He wouldn't want to ruin their friendship, so the half-baked thoughts are left unsaid. He cleared his throat.

"The clear water on an autumn afternoon gives an aesthetic appearance." Rei remarked. Nagisa glanced at him curiously, turning his attention away from the cranes swimming across the lake -- they both had a clear view from where they were walking, a grassy path with a simple fence on the side was the only thing separating them from the water.

"What does aesthetic mean?" He asked, his bright pink eyes widening in question.

"It's synonymous to beautiful." Rei responded immediately. His ears turned a bit pink, he would never admit that he thinks of Nagisa as something synonymous to beautiful too.

Remaining oblivious to the taller boy's inner dilemma, Nagisa looked at the sky with a thoughtful gaze, pressing a finger to his chin.

"Beautiful, huh?" He said. Through his actions, Rei can tell he concluded something. With a smile like the sun, Nagisa turned to him, an evident spring in his step.

"Like _you_ , Rei-chan!" He cheerfully declared, playfully pointing his finger at the other boy.

A brilliant red spread across Rei's cheeks.

"That's-!" Rei sputtered. He supposed he should have been used to the other boy's compliments by now, but he can't help but get flustered as if every comment was the first.

Nagisa's smile turned into a teasing grin, showing a flash of his teeth. Rei doesn't know what the smaller boy thinks is amusing when he makes him so flushed like this. Furthermore, he couldn't help but feel a spring of hope whenever he does, but the logical part of him (always in denial) would whisper, _Nagisa is like this with everyone, that that's just how he is._

And yet, he feels a sort of irritation at that. He surprised himself with that feeling, and surprised himself even more as a burst of confidence shook his core. He supposes he shouldn't let Nagisa pick on him this easily.

Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he decided he should reciprocate for once.

"Well, you- you should speak for yourself." He muttered, crossing his arms. Nagisa froze.

Rei stopped walking as well. A few moments of silence took over them, as the blond was processing what the other had said.

Rei didn't mean to say that. It was instinctual, which was _so_ unlike him, ever the type to overthink before anything else, that it surprised the both of them. But for some odd reason, he feels like the comment held more truth than he would ever admit right now, and truthfully, with Nagisa getting more and more bold each day, it's getting harder for him to hold back as well.

By the time the conclusion to what this implies washes over Rei's head, the two boys were both an equal shade of red.

A few moments passed, and then, a smile split Nagisa's pretty face. And he laughed. Rei could only stare, mouth slack with flustered surprise.

"Rei-chan!" He called in between laughs. His smile was impossibly brighter than before. "I didn't think you would say that." He teased, snickers simmering down to a soft giggle.

Rei didn't exactly think he would say that either.

"I'm- I'm perfectly capable of formulating compliments." He responded, his eyebrows furrowed, cheeks still burning. He refuses to make eye contact now.

 _It's not like you make it difficult._ The dangerous thought threatens to spill out.

In his peripheral vision, he notices Nagisa looking at him with a doubtful expression. That made Rei more offended, his pride engulfing him in ways he can't help.

Nagisa hummed, seemingly thinking something over. Rei gets a little nervous, a plotting Nagisa is never good. The smaller boy finally put his hands on his hips and showed a cheeky expression.

"Prove it then. Compliment me more." Nagisa ordered shamelessly.

An irritated red replaced the flushed one lying on Rei's cheeks. Though a tug at his heart told him he isn't absolutely against the proposed idea.

He cleared his throat, and sorted out his thoughts. Determinedly ignorning the wild thumping of his heart, and the feelings that came with it.

"Fine." He said.

How Nagisa smiled even wider, he didn't know, but apparently that blinding smile was contagious, because Rei soon felt a slight upwards tugging on the edges of his lips.

Nagisa turned away from Rei, switching his attention to the cranes they were watching earlier, but with a newfound glow surrounding him that Rei couldn't possibly ignore. Both boys continued to walk. Side by side, always in sync. Rei followed his line of sight, where a particular crane was showing off his black and white feathers.

Watching this display, he thinks his studies can wait for (at least) a few more hours.

In a not-so-subtle way, he glanced sideways, where a boy with a warm smile and flushed cheeks was already looking back. He also thinks, the birds are lovely, but quite obviously, the boy beside him was much more beautiful.

(And it's plain as day, what they have. It's always been reciprocated, their love.)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was based off of my english exam questions. there was one that was asking for the meaning of aesthetic, and the other, about two boys looking at some cranes on a lake. i thought it was really poetic so i wrote it down.
> 
> also, in the chance people actually do read this, feedback is much appreciated. i edited this fic as much as i could after a whole year of just not writing and i could really use some tips! (i've never been really good, but it's a fun hobby and i like words.)


End file.
